PROJECT SUMMARY: OVERALL The Louisiana Clinical and Translational Science (LA CaTS) Center is a consortium of the major academic and biomedical research centers in the State of Louisiana. Pennington Biomedical Research Center (PBRC) is the lead LA CaTS institution and will continue to partner with Louisiana State University Health Sciences Center-New Orleans (LSUHSC-NO) and Tulane University Health Sciences Center (TUHSC) in this effort. LA CaTS Research Partners actively participating during the prior cycle included LSU A&M (Baton Rouge), LSUHSC-Shreveport, Xavier University and Children's Hospital (New Orleans). The overarching objective of the LA CaTS Center for the initial funding cycle was to transform the clinical and translational research efforts of our region away from the status quo, where institutions operated in isolation to pursue their institutional missions, and toward a cohesive, mutually supportive enterprise for clinical and translational research. The LA CaTS Center achieved its objective by developing, implementing and growing a single clinical translational science program for Louisiana based on the development of synergistic programs and unparalleled collaboration from all the major academic and biomedical research institutions in the state We will greatly expand our reach in preparation for the next funding cycle by adding strengths, diversity and resources for clinical and translational research at Southeast Louisiana Veterans Healthcare System (SLVHCS), a newly opened University Medical Center in New Orleans, Ochsner Health and the LSUHSC-NO School of Dentistry. The Specific Aims for the second funding cycle are focused on expansion, enhancement and even greater added value to clinical and translational research in our state. The Specific Aims are as follows: 1) Expand and enhance the existing collaborative infrastructure; 2) Provide additional and coordinated services for successful completion of clinical and translational research both within and across participating institutions; 3) Increase the critical mass of investigators performing clinical and translational research; and 4) Enhance and grow bi-directional relationships with our communities. To achieve these aims, the LA CaTS Center identifies 10 Key Component Activities: Pilot Projects Program; Professional Development Core; Design, Epidemiology and Biostatistics Core; Tracking and Evaluation Core; Clinical Research Resources; Community Engagement and Outreach Resource; Biomedical Informatics Core; Ethics and Regulatory Knowledge Core; Health Literacy Core; and Cyberinfrastructure Enhancement Core.